Yvonne Zimmerman
Yvonne Samantha Zimmerman (August 17th, 1986) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Samantha Zimmerman and Robert Zimmerman. She attended Kansas State University, where she unknowingly took a CIA Aptitude Test. She passed with flying colors. It was then that she learned her roommate Jill McQueen was also a CIA Agent. Yvonne finished her semester there before going on to join the CIA. She was then sent on various missions in Russia, France, and various other countries. Eventually she was tasked with being the handler for Purple Blade . She watches over the Assassin, and travels everywhere with them. Yvonne was a suspect during the Angels of Death killings in her hometown. She was eventually cleared by her former partner and ex-husband Brendan Shaw. She's a 5th dan black belt in Kung Fu. =Childhood= Yvonne Zimmerman grew up in Ruby Springs Kansas. She was good friends with Mary Jane Richmond and Summer Dae. She was always into sports. She started learning Kung Fu in 1992 at 6 years old. She took interest in it because she loved watching Old Kung Fu movies with her father. Growing up she was always very intelligent, and got straight A's through High School. It was then that she was accpeted to Kansas State University. =College= Yvonne started to Kansas State University in 2004. She was roommates with Jill McQueen. Both of them were into cheerleading, but Yvonne always thought of Jill as a bit of a ditz. Yvonne continued having a perfect GPA throughout college, while still studying Kung Fu and Tae Kwon Do. She was very popular in college because of her athleticism, attractiveness, and intelligence. She had a lot of friends, and was involved in a lot of extracirricular activities. Her sophomore year in college she took a CIA Aptitude test in Professor Young's course. She passed with flying colors, and was given recommendation to join the Agency. She was given until the end of the semester to decide. She was also told that her roommate and several of her classmates were also CIA Agents. She eventually decided to join. =CIA Missions= In 2006 she joined the Central Intelligence Agency. Her first mission was in Paris France, where she was to gain intelligence on a terrorist organization. She managed to get one of the members of the terrorist cell to give up information in exchange for immunity. She then was assigned to kill him. She passed her Red Test with flying colors. But she didn't feel quite right about it afterwards. Her next mission was in Madrid, where she was to watch an asset who had been turned. Things went bad with the mission when the asset made a run for it, and they killed their handler. Yvonne managed to recapture the asset using her fighting skills, without killing the subject. She was given a commendation for this. After that, she was sent to Dallas Texas, where she was to infiltrate a company that was selling American Secrets to Iran. Yvonne managed to replace the information, and managed to get out without getting caught. Upon finishing the mission she was granted a degree from Kansas State University. In 2007, she started working on tracking down notorious Druglord Marco Estes. She posed as his mistress for a period of seven months in order to gain enough information on him so that the CIA could take him down. The operation almost had to be cancleled when Marco started getting suspicious. But Yvonne managed to continue leading him on until the CIA get could her out safely. She worked with an Interpol Agent at the time in order to maintain her cover. Then in 2008 she was given a mission with Brendan Shaw. She was to pose as Yulia Zolnerowich. It was a recon mission to find out what China and Russie were working on together. Yvonne was to pose as Brendan's wife. They were high school sweethearts. They managed to get close to the Russian President. Yvonne even befriended his wife. It was decided that Yvonne was to be artificially inseminated so that she could get closer to Lyudmilla. But she miscarried after a month, and in a moment of insanity took out six KBG agents. Because of the sensitivity of the mission Brendan and Yvonne had to pull out. Both were reassigned as soon as they got back to the states, and the CIA denied all evidence of their mission. While Brendan was sent to do paperwork, Yvonne was given a new mission. No longer a rookie agent, she was assigned to steal some important documents from the Iranian Embassy in Germany. It took her two months to complete but she was successful. Upon her return she was given time off before being assigned a new project-- Operation Lavender. She was to return to Ruby Springs Kansas and recruit Kyle Taylor and Purple Blade. But the problem was they didn't know the identity of Purple Blade -- only that he or she would be in town looking for Silver Wing. =Ruby Springs Massacre= Yvonne returned to Ruby Springs, and took a job at her famiy's library -- The Victor Zimmerman Library. She was then to be on the lookout for Purple Blade. But the Angels of Death decided to name her a suspect in the ongoing murder investigation. She managed to figure out that Cyan Lynn was Purple Blade, and used her status as a suspect to get closer. Yvonne was cleared by Brendan Shaw as CIA during the course of the investigation. Her cover was thankfully not blown. She managed to recruit Cyan Lynn by appealing to her. After the murders were over, Yvonne was named handler for Purple Blade. But she wasn't able to complete the other portion of her mission -- recruiting Kyle Taylor. But recruiting Purple Blade had proven to be enough for the CIA. =Handler for Purple Blade= As Handler for Purple Blade she was to pose as Cyan's life partner. Something that was difficult for Yvonne to do at first. Their first mission was to kill Andrei Godart a druglord who had been funding terrorists. Cyan killed Godart without Yvonne knowing about it, a fact that had upset her at the time. She had to take out several of Godart's henchmen herself. She had thought Godart had gotten away until Cyan had notified her that Godart was dead. She was upset, but impressed by the Assassin's ability to do it under her nose -- even when she knew she was there. The next assignment was in New York City. Cyan was to kill Yuri Vonakoff a russian ex-patriot who was selling information to Iran. It was there that they found Cyan had competition in Mossad Operative Nadia David. Cyan was meant to kill Vonakoff with a sniper rifle. But instead she took a job as a hotel maid, and got the kill before Nadia. Yvonne was once again upset that her asset had done this without her knowledge, and hadn't followed orders. But she was getting used to Cyan doing things her own way by that point. It was then that her asset had been given a secret mission to kill a mole within CIA headquarters. Yvonne wasn't aware of the mission, and after learninga bout it decided to resign as Cyan's handler. But Shaw convinced her to stay, telling her that Cyan needed her and that she was meant to not know about the mission. Their next target was Anthony Picard an African pedophile who kept several children as sex slaves. The mission was once again successful, though Yvonne had been slightly disappointed she didn't have more to do. She was still impressed by what Cyan could do. Yvonne was then told that Daniel Ruby was to be the next target. However this was a setup that Yvonne wasn't aware of until it was too late to inform Cyan. Cyan threatened to kill everyone if they lied to her again. A threat Yvonne took very seriously. It was then that she and Cyan traveled to Passion Point for a bit of downtime that the assassin had requested. =Passion Point Murders= In Passion Point another murderer attacked. But this time neither Cyan nor Yvonne were named suspects. It was there that she met Cyan's mother Ginny Lynn. During the course of the investigation, Cyan was kidnapped by Lilith Winchester and Eric Turner. Along with Cyan's half-sister Miley Boothe Yvonne asked the investigators to help find Cyan. Cyan was found safe, and eventually killed Turner. But the Shadow Valley Slayer escaped. After the murders were over, Cyan and Yvonne returned to the CIA for their next mission. =Return to the CIA= As promised, Yvonne returned to the CIA after their vacation. Their first mission back was to kill Gina Cortesse alias: The Scarlet Diamond. The hit was to take place in Cascade Falls. The real purpose of the mission was to retrieve the diary of Mathias Bloom before The Elder's Council could get their hands on it. Cyan was to slit Gina's throat -- which she did. But not before taking out several CIA Agents who were following her under orders of Agent Long. Agent Perkins was taken out by Cyan's half-sister Miley. Yvonne was very concerned about the actions of her asset -- realizing that it could have gotten them in deep trouble with the agency. However, it was revealed that this was against the orders of the Director. It was then that Shaw was named head of the team, and Long was reassigned. The next mission was to kill Mark Foster The King of Revenge. Foster had killed several innocent people including a cheerleader who had ditched her promdate, a businessman, a thirteen year old boy, and a waitress. Cyan was witnessed by police, and Yvonne had to remain with her while they cleaned up the mess. They learned that it wasn't because Cyan was sloppy, but because someone was particularly targeting Cyan. They managed to clean up the mess, and made sure nobody could identify Cyan. Their next mission was assisting taking down a pair of serial killers known as Bonnie and Clyde real aliases Sarah Tyler and William Jackson. When Cyand iscovered Bonnie and Clyde only killed 'bad people' Cyan refused to kill them. Yvonne felt that she was losing control of her asset -- but the whole thing turned out to be a character test from the FBI -- they were never meant to take out either of them. Next up was a pirate ship, where Yvonne would be working with Lani Bosko while Cyan took out Omar Alaki the leader of the pirates. Yvonne and Lani managed to rescue the children the prates were holding as hostages while Cyan killed Alaki. Because she was losing faith in her own abilities, the CIA decided to give her a mission of her own. She was to go to Pakistan and take out a terrorist cell. But Yvonne was captured. Despite being tortrued for weeks, Yvonne managed to keep quiet. It was then that Cyan rescued her. A fact that Yvonne was relieved and disappointed at -- she had expected Shaw to be the one to rescue her. While Yvonne recovered, Cyan took a freelance assignment from her old handler Nathan Reilly. Cyan had been asked to kill George Fellows a serial rapist. Cyan invited Yvonne to go along with her to Pittsburgh. Cyan and Yvonne managed to each put a bullet in his head. It was after this that Yvonne managed to regain faith in her own abilities. The CIA eventually learned that the NSA was trying to find the identity of Purple Blade. It was then that she was asked to plant a bug on her former roommate Jill McQueen. They did this at a Halloween party. Yvonne attended as a nurse. It was after the party that her asset had been attacked by Slayer. For a brief moment, Cyan was dead. But the CIA managed to save her life. Yvonne was very relieved. She was assigned to the team to guard Cyan on their return to headquarters in Langley. But their limo was ambushed on the return. Yvonne offered to give her life to keep Cyan safe, as did Shaw. But Cyan told them to stand down. They were then saved by Alice Lynn who had previously been thoguht dead. After that they were truly safe. But Cyan didn't want to put anyone in anymore danger, and left. Yvonne offered to go with her, but Cyan refused her offer. On Christmas Day Cyan returned to the CIA. It was then that they were assigned Threat Level Eleven Liam Chase. Yvonne and Cyan came up with a plan that Yvonne would be captured by Chase, and then get not only Chase, but his sister Sydney Chase as well. Yvonne showed extreme trust in her asset by agreeing to be captured on purpose. Cyan put a bullet through his head while he was using Yvonne as a Human Shield. They discovered that Arvin Riffkin was lying to them, and cut ties with him on their own turns. But Riffkin gave them one last mission -- Hugh Logan a South American Warlord who had caused a lot of trouble for the United States during the Cold War. But it was a trap -- the NSA was meant to be there and Cyan was to be killed in the crossfire. However, Cyan was well prepared and managed to escape. Upon returning to Headquarters they had a run in with Crux. Cyan managed to take out all of them, with a little help from Yvonne. After that, she and Cyan were sent to Indigo Bay to live with Colette Lynn undercover tryring to learn more about Arcturus and their connection to The Elder's Council. =Gemini= During the Gemini Murders, Yvonne acted as Cyan's girlfriend once again. She also posted as Lani Bosko's cousin. Yvonne took a job at September Rhodes Library where she got to know suspect September Rhodes. She noticed some odd things about September during the investigation, but did not realize that September was September pretneding to be Autumn pretending to be September. =Quotes= "I think it's time that we talked, woman to woman, Cyan. Or should I say, Purple Blade?" "Of course not! But now I have to explain the bullet in the library" "You're an assassin with the mind of a 13 year old!" "For an evil orgnaization they sure do keep a lot of paper work." "That's my twin sister! My parents put her up for adoption because they couldn't afford to raise both of us." "Samuel L. Jackson was here, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?! AND HE WANTS TO WORK AT MY LIBRARY! Get these god damn snakes out of my god damn library! Wow. I always wanted to say that!" "My gun likes to do the talking when it comes to people who sell national secrets to terrorists.' "I never got to be a suspect in a murder investigation before! It was quite fun." "Alright. I'll admit it. I'm really-- Superwoman. Nobody's supposed to know though! So don't say anything. I've got the cape in my closet. If anyone knew, they'd use Kryptonite on me, and I'd be powerless!" "Agent? That's a pretty cool name. I'm interested in Cyan cause she's smoking hot. Ever since my horrible encounter with Shaw, I've decided to pick women." "A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool." "I did! That harlot! What does she have that I don't! Oh sure, she has big boobs! But I have clothes other than underwear!" "What would people think if they found out I was a Librarian?!" Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:MISTX4 Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:CIA Agents Category:Suspects Category:MISTX0